yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
As I Watch the Pendulum Swing: The Origin of Seireitou
A few hours before the Dark Tournament, Seireitou Kawahiru along with Team Kokoro were reminicing about their past in Reiji Maigo The group was sitting in a cave in the Demon Plane, with Seireitou on a rock formation, swinging his blade by it's chained hilt. Turn Back The Pendulum It was a summer day, in the dimension known as Reiji Maigo, a land of several sections labeled with a number and a japanese word or words. "Tag! Gotcha!" yelled out one of the kids around in the beach. The kids in Area 11: Yujinaota and were playing their games and having their fun. "Such children, reminds me of us back in the day." stated Seireitou, who appeared to be in his late teen years. He was speaking with two others, Minkai and Haizo. "Yeah, way way back then." mused Haizo, to which Seireitou meerly comically replied, "Yeah, but with your height, that wasn't too long ago." Haizo gave him an annoyed look, and then sighed, "It ain't even worth it. Oh yeah, also, I believe that Rika was looking for you." he said. Seireitou chuckled, "Of course." "So, how is the girlfriend, Sei?" Minkai mused, to which Sei gave him a dirty look, and sighed, "Girlfriend is a strong term Minks, I prefer the term, 'Special Friend'." Seireitou stated. Minkai laughed, "You've always been the one to avoid long-term relationships, haven-" stated Minkai right as a messanger arrived, "4th Dan, Master Kawahiru, as well as 2nd Dan, Sir Zokatakei, and 1st Dan, Sir Aoi; Your presence is requested at Area 111: Chitori Sakura, right away." ordered the messanger as he disappeared jsut as he arrived. Seireitou sighed, "Wonder what that old fart wants now." The Meeting At Area 111: Chitori Sakura, high ranking officials of The Hwarang were all in attendance. At the top of the throne, was Yeshua, or otherwise known as the 9th Dan, Grandmaster and the Soul King of Reiji Maigo. He was famous throughout the land, and was none other then Seireitou's very father. In attendence as well, was Lady Tsuyuri, who was Yeshua's beautiful wife, and Seireitou's mother. Seireitou looked annoyed, and waited to hear what he had to say. Finally, Yeshua rose from his throne, welcoming the ranks from all the lands. "Friends, Family, Fellow Dan Ranks from all over, I welcome you to the meeting. I wish only to tell you all, that late last night, 4th Dan Master Ggyiho and 5th Dan Master Kishikai were found, dead with over a hundred cuts to the chest and neck, but the most unusual thing was finding mysterious black masks over their faces, like animal skeletons. This was meant to be treated as a Level One Emergency, but we did not wish to cause an alarm. We are currently trying to find the perpetrator and bring him to justice. If anyone has any leads, please address the Soul Council with your claim. I wish you all a good day, and please be careful until this person is brought to justice." he addressed. With that, the officials were dismissed. Seireitou yawned on his way out, along with his friends. "Quite the meeting, huh?" asked Kenji, Seireitou's older brother. Seireitou and Kenji were always very close, and always helped eachother with everything. Seireitou smiled, "Yeah, oh well, that old fart always finds a way to put pressure on everyone, doesn't he?" he mused, causeing Kenji to give a warm laugh, "Yeah, true." he replied, making his departure. Seireitou turned to see Minkai and Haizo running up to him, as the group took their leave for their home. "SeiSei-kuuun~" called out Rika, Seireitou's supposed Girlfriend. Seireitou sighed, as she jumped onto his back, purring. "What's up, Rika?" he asked, "Nothing much, just wanted to see you." she mockingly replied. All four arrived home, and night soon fell. Let Drop the Clock's Hands Night fell, as Seireitou, Haizo, Minkai and even Rika were all training in the forest near their house in the beach-like secter. "Hmm... wasn't Byakko supposed to be here by now...?" commented Rika, as she looked around. "Heh, he's always late to everything..." assured Seireitou. Hours past, and still, Byakko was nowhere to be seen. A sweaty Haizo commented, "Where's Byakko... This is getting unusual..." as Rika then volentered to go search for him. As she fled into the forest, screams of horror could be heard. Seireitou, Minkai and Haizo ran into the forest, witnessing a most horrible sight. Byakko stood before them, in a jet black mask, and monsterious features. "What... the hell... is that?" asked Minkai in horror. Rika turned, "I don't know... I found him like this... holding his blade at me...-" she began, as a dark aura began to take over her as well. She screamed as a black mask began to take over her as well, as she drew her sword in instant responce. Without warning, Rika attacked Minkai, and Byakko attacked Haizo. "Dammit!" yelled out Seireitou, but before he acted, he too began to be covered in a black aura, but his was more calm, as the black mask came over him as well. Seireitou, for some reason, was able to control his mysterious transformation. However, through his focus, he witnessed both Haizo and Minkai being taken over by this force. "Quite interesting, isn't it, Seireitou?" stated a voice from beyond the trees. "Who's there?!" yelled out Seireitou in an unusual dual voice. The Traitor Out of the trees, came out Kenji. Seireitou's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Ken... ji..." began Seireitou, sweating. "How interesting, the Xiāochú, huh? So powerful, that only royal blood like you and me can control the transformation. Im afraid your friends will die before the mask's power fully takes over their DNA." Kenji stated. "KENJI!! What the hell?!?! Why?!?!" he demanded, as he made the mask shatter before Kenji's eyes. Kenji gave a small chuckle, "You see, I needed test dummies for my project, and your friends worked so well for it." Kenji mused, which caused Seireitou to draw his sword, his eyes twitching angerly, remembering back to the good times with Kenji. He aimed his blade at Kenji, "Was that all a lie? All that time, you were against everyone?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Kenji smirked, "That was what your reality decided for you. You always saw what was at the surface, instead of going deeper of what was truly there. The loving brother you knew was actually a fake. You never could see through me... brother." mused Kenji as he turned his back, heading into the forest. "That is all I needed to see, my work here... is done." he continued. Seireitou could no longer hold back, and shot off a powerful spiritual blast straight for Kenji, which exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Kenji was nowhere to be seen. Only a voice could be heard for an small instant, "You are exactly... the person I believed you to be." and with that, nothing could be heard. On Trial As Seireitou assessed the situation, he tried to head for the Council. However, soon after Kenji's arrival, several guards arrived and halted Seireitou in his tracks. "4th Dan Master Seireitou Kawahiru, the Soul Council has ordered that you be placed under compulsory detainment." ordered the leader of the guards. As day arrived, Seireitou was brought to the Soul Council's detainment room. A dark room, where the interrogators were up high on throne-like seats, with covers, masking their being. Seireitou's hands were tied by a wooden palate, behind his back as he looked up to the officials. "What exactly is going on here?" asked Seireitou. "Did we give you permission to talk? You are here to be interrogated. You will not be permitted to speak unless you are answering our questions. Now, consider the position you are in, 4th Dan Master Kawahiru." asked the main official, an old male. "Interrogated? Am I under suspicion for something?" he thought as he sighed, "My apologies." he replied to the council. "Where were you around 4 p.m. last night?" asked one of the interrogaters. "In the forest, right beside Area 111's beach." he replied. "Was it for training purposes?" the same one asked. Seireitou was taken aback, "Whoa, hold on a second! Who told you that I-?" he began. "You went to the outer forest of area 111 to witness the results of your evil training experiments, involving Yokai/Mystic transfusions. Is that not accurate?" the interrogater asked, as Seireitou's eyes widened. "You are exactly... the person I believed you to be." Seireitou gasped slightly, and closed his fists against the wood. "Who was it?" he asked. "You have no right to ask questions!" barked the older interrogater. "Was it 5th Dan Rank, Kenji?" he asked once more. "This is your last warning, 4th Dan Master Kawahiru! Do it again, and we will add it to your list of crimes!" barked the interrogater once more. "But he is the one who did this! I was there to assist my friends! He even did it to me as well!" he yelled back. "Your lies are so outlandish, that they are almost funny. 5th Dan Master Kawahiru Kenji never once left the Soul Council's grounds that night. We have over 100 normal witnesses as well as one 7th Dan who will consend to that. You cannot place the blame on him." stated the main interrogater. "Thats... impossible!" he began as a messanger soon arrived, "Im here to report in." the messanger stated, as Seireitou turned to see him. "We have found evidence that indicates that he was experimenting with Xiaochu acsencion." he reported in, which left Seireitou remaining in a shocked state. "It's decided then." the interrigater stated, banging his mallet 3 times. "I shall declare your sentence. 4th Dan Master Seireitou Kawahiru, for researching forbidden material, and testing it out on your comrades, and deceiving your comrades, you will have your spiritual power drained from you, and shall be banished to the Human Realm for eternity." he stated in a loud voice. "And finally, the rest of your victims of your evil experiments, shall be terminated as if they were S-Class Demons immediately!" he roared. Seireitou opened his eyes greatly, "No way... Just let me explain!!" he yelled, as a door soon opened, captivating everyone's attention. Escape A masked figure stood in the doorway, "Who is that?! Who gave you permission to enter?! Leave right this moment, you low-life!!" yelled the interrogater. Seireitou however, could tell right away who it was. The masked figure appeared right next to Seireitou, and beat up the messanger with a few strikes to the stomach. With a hammerfist, the figure broke Seireitou's wooden palate, and the two disappeared from sight. The interrigator called out for someone to capture them, but everyone else was already down for the count all over the building. Out in the mountainous regions, the two stopped in their tracks, as Seireitou forced off the remains of the wooden palate. "Thank you, Senka-san." Seireitou commented, as Senka pulled off her cloak. "No need for thanks. But you better give me a good reason why you didn't come to get me last night." she smirked. Seireitou looked over to see the four bodies of his friends, the mask on their faces still there. "I brought all 4 of them here, as well as the ancient weapons you've been studying. Now start talking. I want whatever worst-case scenario you thought of when you first heard of this from Grandmaster Yeshua. Seireitou smirked, "So you saw right through you, you sneaky woman." he remarked. "Like your one to talk." she smirked. He sighed, "Senka-san, please put a barrier around this area." he began to say, in a serious tone. "In the nest 24 hours, I will get their bodies sync with a special weapon of their own, and will cut off our connection with their records in Reiji Maigo." he continued, turning to Senka. "Don't worry about me. I can always get away on my own." she assured. Seireitou nodded, "We will hide out in the Demon Plane, and take our time to solve this problem. I'll do it. I'll find a way to defeat Kenji." Let Stop the Pendulum Present day, and Seireitou and the group are within the cave still. Seireitou smiles, spinning his blade's hilt by it's chain. "I really nailed it. Didn't I?" he asked, smirking. The focus is at the Dark Tournament, where all the teams but Team Hakumei and Tea Kokoro have arrived. "There were no mistakes. That was my greatest miscalculation. Everything is falling into the worst case scenario, just like I predicted." he stated, as each member of Team Kokoro looked forward. Seireitou banged his sheathed sword on the ground, and got up, "Let's Roll." he calmly stated, as the team prepared to head for the Dark Tournament. The End